This invention relates generally to the processing of scallops for human consumption and more particularly to the removal of the viscera from the edible muscle of shucked scallops.
It has been the conventional practice, until recently, to remove by hand the viscera from the edible muscle of scallops. In an effort to overcome such time consuming eviscerating operations, mechanical eviscerators such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,456; 3,662,431; and 3,662,431 have been developed.
The present invention provides a system for removing viscera from the edible portions of scallops by directing the shucked scallops to the upper surfaces of a series of pairs of parallel rollers mounted in an inclined flight. At least one roller of each pair of rollers is adapted to be driven and the rollers are positioned such that the shucked scallops are at least partially located in the nips defined by the adjacent rollers of each pair. At least one assembly is positioned above the rollers which includes a scallop contact surface for displacement longitudinally of the inclined flight of rollers for leveling and distributing the scallops along the rollers and for forcing the scallops against the rollers such that the viscera can be caught in the nips between the rollers of each pair and pulled from the muscle. The contact surface and fluid spray heads facilitate and control the flow of scallops down the inclined rollers such that the edible muscle is discharged to a suitable collection means. The adjustable spray heads may be fixedly mounted above the rollers or may be displaced along a path longitudinally of the inclined flight of rollers.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved system for removing the viscera from the edible muscles of shucked scallops.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a scallop eviscerating system for removing the viscera from the edible portion economically and at a production rate that has not heretofore been possible.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved system for urging the scallops into position for cleaning and for controlling the rate of flow down an inclined path.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.